


Look At Us Now

by jxkuzure



Series: Omegaverse [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkuzure/pseuds/jxkuzure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of their first child and coming to the realization they couldn't conceive another, Will Graham and Hannibal have to deal with their difficulties in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Us Now

**Author's Note:**

> ✿ Very sad Hannigram fic with A/B/O dynamics which I spent the last three hours not trying to cry over it ✿
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Miscarriage, Mental Breakdowns, Domestic Abuse, and Emotional Distress
> 
> ✿ Probably won't write anything for the next few days--It's another school week and I just dont wanna get behind again ✿
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Anonymously

**"Look At Us Now"**

**by Anonymously**

It was a smaller coffin, something a deceased pet would be placed in, and littered with discarded white rose petals. Few attended the funeral--only Alana and Beverly lingered to give their last respects. It was early April when the showers began to pour and the flowers came to bloom but in Will Graham's world, they all withered into nothingness. Hannibal spoke nothing about the life lost that morning or even talk to Will afterwards, simply, left the hospital room. The doctors and nurses only spoke soft condolences to Will but Will was far from calamity. He couldn't conceive--the thing he cherished most about being an Omega was stripped of him.

 

* * *

 

 

He was released out the hospital only a day later and the next following day there was a funeral. Hannibal and Will didn't name their lost lamb but only watched as the tiny coffin was put into the dirt. No words, no tears, there was no need.

Hannibal was happy at one point in the relationship--something fond and sweet and innocent, tentative of all his Omega's needs. Spending long nights awake while Will suffered his night terrors and his hallucinations. The smile that normally wouldn't exist on a stalwart composure lit up the entire room, now only a suppressed frown. At times he could admit he was disgusted by Will Graham and there were times he would genuinely fantasize of a life he could've had. A perfect, stable, and fertile Omega--a household of offspring and tender love. He chose something so fragile and barren and now he was stuck with the choice.

Will could not eat for days or even leave the bed--he didn't want to. He didn’t want to see the disappointment in Hannibal's eyes nor did he want to go back to the Bureau. Losing his first child and having an Alpha who was too disgusted to even make love to him. It was like having everything precious to you engulfed in hellfire--Will Graham couldn't take it anymore. He screamed and cried till his voice became hoarse. Hannibal rushed into the bedroom with a look of annoyance on his face, but, his instincts had kicked in and made him coddle his Omega. The nightmare Will faced during his pregnancy; the monster brewing in his womb, was now six feet under in its grave yet he sickly desired to hold it in his arms.

Alana suggested adoption many times over dinner. It was common for barren Omegas to resort to adopting but Will refused every time. He wanted something of his own flesh, his own design, and not some little life thrown into the cold. While Hannibal and Alana progressed on the subject, Will sunk deeper into the abyss of self-loathing. He didn't need Hannibal or Alana to decide whether he could finally achieve gilded happiness. What brought him happiness was already gone.

Alana left after dessert and while Hannibal was cleaning the kitchen, Will went into the nursery down the hall. It was fully finished now; light yellow walls, light wood furniture, and the surplus amount of paternity supplies. Will took every step lightly, as if he was entering a new forbidden world, and took a seat on the floor. He ran his fingers on the rug beneath him and took a deep inhale. He pictured himself holding a gurgling child in his arms, Hannibal near the bay window; smiling proudly, and his belly swollen again. Yet that fantasy never came to term. A few bitter tears fell down his face as he dreamed he could be the Omega Hannibal desired. Not a broken thing that couldn't even sleep through the night. Will wiped his tears on his sleeve and got up off the floor, exiting the nursery, and abandoning the dream of fatherhood.

 

* * *

 

Over the course of weeks, Hannibal tried to be intimate with Will but only failed in his advances. The Omega withdrew into his own discord and refused to share a bed. Most nights, Hannibal found himself in his study till early morning, incomplete sketches of the mate he use to have. Hannibal could admit his behavior was one of the causes of Will's withdrawal and emotional distress but did Will know he was hurting to? Did Will fully understand that he lost his chance at fatherhood as well? He walked through the valley of Hell just as well as Will Graham. The hush words of his colleagues, the constant insistency to adopt or leave the mate who grew onto his heart, and the realization he's lost his chance of raising precious life. Hannibal couldn't take it anymore--He needed a release.

Will Graham received the phone call about another victim of the Chesapeake Ripper but didn't bother to meet with Jack Crawford. He knew the source of this kill--it was him. He was neglecting Hannibal's needs as much as his own and now another victim lies dead. Will only waited for Hannibal to return home from the carnage he created over the loss of virtue.

Hannibal walked up the stairs to his study and turned the door knob, entering, he was surprised by Will sitting near the window. The warm light of a table lamp shadowing his silhouette and casting a shadow across the floor.

"William, you're up late.", Hannibal commented, still dressed in the infamous plastic suit.

The Omega gave no reply and kept his gaze to the window. Hannibal took a deep breath and walked to where his Omega stood, gingerly touching his shoulder, he joined Will's gaze. The street below was only lit by street lamps as slumbering cars in their driveways remained. The moon was hidden by dark clouds but little white light flowed down to the world below.

"Talk to me, William.", Hannibal asked. "Do not shun me any longer."

Will looked up at Hannibal from his shoulder and frowned. " _Shun_ you? Is that what you call it? You must be kidding."

Hannibal braced himself for a verbal assault and kept his eyes away from the irritated azure focused on him. He took a step back from the Omega and remained stalwart.

"I lost something I can never get back and was the only thing that made me valuable in this world. Are you serious? I've seen the way you look at me--the anger, disgust, sometimes even regret...The way you talk about adoption as if it would calm the storm...", Will ranted as his eyes swelled with tears, his stomach tightened, and felt himself shaking. He had pictured this moment for the longest where he could spill out all the emotions he kept inside. "You have made me so insane, Hannibal Lecter!"

Before he knew it, he had been hit and was stumbling off balance. His cheek, flushed bright red, had stung as he held himself against the window. His eyes watched Hannibal with a new found fear--the Omega had never been struck by his Alpha. Hannibal slowly lowered his hand--brown eyes rimmed with maroon did not avert from azure.

"You've hurt me but I can forgive you, but, can you forgive me?", Hannibal muttered quietly and turns on his heels, walking away from the heated situation before he did something he regretted.

Will wiped bitter tears and stayed in the study for the rest of the night.

_How could he have been so neglectful?_

**Author's Note:**

> ✿[My Tumblr](http://muse-and-reality.tumblr.com/)✿
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, and anything else at the bottom. 
> 
> ✿My Tumblr submission box is always open for prompts✿ And please state your Tumblr URL or your ao3--I don't do anonymous requests...✿


End file.
